Pebbles shift
by liontail
Summary: This is the story of Feathertail's daughter if she survived the fall in the tribes cave. Rated T for now but might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Heres what happens when Feathertail lives throught the fall in the tribes cave**

**This is my FIRST fanfic so pleeeeese no mean reviews.**

**R&R**

Liontail 3

...

Feathertail sighed ''I can't believe I just survived that'' she meowed

''it was such a long fall ''meowed Crowpaw ''I can't believe it either !''

Stormfur just stood there then all of a sudden said ''I can't believe you survived that your amazing sis.''

...

**two moons later**

''i'm soo happy we found the lake!''Feathertail said to newly named Crowfeather."thank you for switching clans to be with me Feathertail"Crowfeather said as he rubbed his head on her flank her round belly jiggiling slightly."hold that thought sweetie"she meowed suddenly in an urgent tone."Whats wro..."Crowfeather started only to be cut of by Feathertail yowling"The kits are coming !""get Barkface NOW !"she screeched

crowfeather ran to get Barkface since feathertail was the only queen in the nursery.

''BARKFACE FEATHERTAIL'S HAVING THE KITS ''! crowfeather yowled.''great starclan there a moon early !"i'll be there in a minute''he yowled.

Crowfeather raced back to the nursery

...

**3 hours later**

"There so beautiful Feathertail''Crowfeather whispered to his had 3 kits laying at her belly suckling .The first was dark gray with light gray stripesand a light gray ear. The second kit was the same as Feathertail light gray with dark gray stripes and the third,jet black like Crowfeather.''What should we name them?'' Feathertail asked."We could name the black one Stormkit after your brother''Crowfeather suggested"and how about how about Rainkit for the light gray one with darker stripes?''"I love those names and how about,Pebbelkit for the dark gray one with light gray ?''"Beautiful name ,just like yours''he mewed.

...

**What do you think ?**

**I think the next chappie may be in Pebbelkit's P.O.V**

**please R&R**

Liontail 3


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so how was the last chapter?**

**so i'm going to write this chapter in pebbelkit's p.o.v.**

**If you have ANY ideas you want me to use about p.o.v. switching like who I should follow for p.o.v. p.m me the ideas or If you have an OC you want me to make part of any clan pm me.**

**just wanted to say this ,they probabily don't read this but **_**mistyfoot sootfur's loyalty **_**and **_**mistcloud-star **_**are BIG inspirations of mine.**

**disclaimer:I don't own warriors if i did i'd be rich and writing more books wright now insted of this + I liked sootfur (as a character i mean not like you know ...)**

**any way, enjoy and R&R**

**liontail 3**

**...**

Pebbelkits p.o.v.

I could hear voices all around me : what were they? I opened my eyes slowly as not to move whatever was keeping me warm. There was a large light gray tabby with dark gray stripes all over her : who was she?" Whooo whhooo arrreee youuu" I asked stuttering. "Hi sweetie I'm your mother Feathertail and your in the windclan nursery. Those other cats around you are your brother and sister". Then I heard stirring on the other side of the nursery. I saw the most Handsome tom-kit stand up. He was probably about a moon old and sooooo cute. He had golden fur with a black stripe from ear to tail tip. Then I felt stirring beside me. My brother was waking up!

...

**a moon later**

"What a jerk"! I was playing moss ball with Stripekit (the hottie !) and his sisters Sunkit and Moonkit when his big brother (a new warrior !) Blackfall kicked the ball and it hit me in the face! It hurt a lot and when I started crying Blackfall said I was a **WUSSY** **KITTYPET! **I've never met one but mom says kittypets are BAD! I ran towards the nursery crying and hid behind a bush just outside."Stripekit probably doesn't even realize I'm gone ! I sobbed quietly. My nose throbbed but I didn't care my heart hurt more. What if Stripekit thought I really was a wussy kittypet after all and he and his brother were laughing at me right now! I ran out of the the bush to confront them and found Sunkit, Moonkit, Rainkit, Stormkit, Moonkit and STRIPEKIT (oh my god!) jumping on Blackfall! I ran up and kicked Backfall in the nose!"that's what you get for messin' with Pebbelkit!" I yowled in his ear

...

**what do you think? by the way all of the charecters in windclan, riverclan and shadowclan I mention will be oc's except leaders,medicine cats and and crowfether ,silverstream,tawnypelt,stormfur and randomly rowanclaw**

**R&R **

**Liontail3**

**p.s. I am excepting oc's so pm them to me!**

**p.p.s i think I'm going to change the name so pm me ideas!**


End file.
